Balon
by Kernel-Pult
Summary: Menurut Bel, balon itu warna-warni dan penuh tantangan. Bfem26. Bisa B26 tergantung readers.


Pairing: Bfem26. bisa jadi B26, dibaca aja unsur ceweknya jadi cowo. thx!

maap kalau ada salah kata, enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>"Huaaaaaaaaaaa!"<p>

"Hei, hei, ada apa?"

"Balonku terbang!"

"Ok, jangan menangis, kita beli lagi saja yuk" ajak seorang ayah pada anaknya yang telah kehilangan balon berwarna birunya.

.

Dan kejadian itu dengan sukses menyita perhatian Fran yang sedang berkeliling taman.

.

"Shishi..Kodok juga mau balon?" tawar seseorang dengan suara yang sangat familiar bagi remaja berambut hijau itu.

"Beli saja sendiri kalau kau mau"

"Pangeran kan tidak main dengan benda bodoh seperti itu"

"Tapi hanya pangeran gagal yang bermain pisau dapur"

**STAB**

"Itu semua bukan pisau dapur!"

"VROOOOII!CEPAT JALANNYA!"

"Iya, taicho" kata remaja itu mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan partnernya.

.

.

Hari Sabtu yang penuh ceria dihiasi dengan cuaca yang cerah namun tak begitu panas.

Pagi ini, sang kapten strategi, Squalo mengajak (atau lebih ke memerintah) seluruh anggotanya untuk pergi ke sebuah taman yang kata orang-orang sudah lumayan terkenal ditambah hari ini akan ada 'Festival Balon Anak' pada sore harinya.

'_Tentu itu sebuah ide yang bagus!'_ kata Lussuria dalam hati.

'_Masalah yang besar, karena harus meninggalkan Boss'_ kata Levi.

'_Shishishi'_ kata Belphegor.

'_Apa yang ku lewatkan?'_ kata Fran yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

.

Tetapi akhir-akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan juga.

"Squalo taicho tidak beli balon?"

"Tidak"

"Beneran?"

"Iya"

"Untuk Boss?"

"VROOOIII! Jangan berani-beraninya kau sebut namanya!"

"Aku tidak menyebut namanya"

"Sudah, sudah.. Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar lalu berkumpul lagi di sini jam 5. Ok?"

"Baiklah," Bel menjawab dengan singkat

* * *

><p>"Shishishi.."<p>

**STAB**

"Senpai kenapa kau selalu membuntutiku? Apa kau tak punya teman?"

**STAB**

"Tentu saja punya! Bahkan lebih banyak darimu!"

"Oh ya? Bukankah kau membunuh semua orang yang mengenalmu? Jadi siapa temanmu? _Zombie_?"

**STAB**

"Diamlah kodok. Lagipula kau seharusnya bangga diikuti oleh pangeran!"

"Yang gagal?"

**STAB**

.

"Ah, Ibu! Balonku terbang!" kata seorang anak setelah melihat balonnya yang terbang ke atas langit lepas.

"Ini sudah balon ketiga! Sudah jangan minta lagi! Buang-buang uang saja!"

"T-Tapi.."

"Sudah, ayo pulang!" Lalu perempuan itu menggandeng tangan anaknya yang kecewa.

Namun layaknya seorang anak, bocah itu menangis dengan kencangnya. Merengek dan tetap meminta balon yang baru.

.

"Balon ketiga..?" gumam Fran sambil mencabuti pisau-pisau aneh di punggungnya,

"Hm?" pemuda berambut pirang itu menatapnya sambil menancapkan kembali pisau-pisau tersebut pada punggung partnernya.

.

Fran hanya menghela nafas sebagai respon.

.

"Balon itu..Semuanya kemana?" remaja itu menatap ke atas dimana ia dapat melihat balon-balon yang begitu indah beterbangan dengan bebas di langit biru.

"Tidak ada yang tahu," jawab Bel dengan singkat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Fran menoleh ke arah Bel,

"Balon kan bisa saja tertiup angin, pecah karena petir dan hujan. Tidak ada yang tahu"

.

.

**DOR**

"Huuuaaaaa!"

"Astaga! Ada apa, nak?" Seorang ibu yang sedang asyik mengobrol langsung berlari menghampiri putrinya yang tiba-tiba menangis

"B-Balonku..pecah.." jawab anak itu diantara isak tangisnya,

"Yasudah, yuk kita pulang.. Besok ke sini lagi ya,"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku mau balon!"

"Besok lagi, sayang. Hari ini sudah cukup"

"Huaaaa!" lalu anak itu kembali menangis dengan kencang sehingga semua perhatian kini terarah pada anak perempuan itu.

.

Tak tahan melihat itu, Fran berjalan dengan santai menuju anak itu sambil memegang sebuah balon berwarna kuning

.

"Permisi," ijinnya menyela pembicaraan, yang membuat anak itu terhenti sebentar dari tangisnya.

"Ini, aku tadi kelebihan membelinya" Remaja itu menyodorkan benda berwarna kuning berisikan udara kepada anak tersebut

"T-Terimakasih.." anak itu berhenti menangis dan tersenyum lebar. Melihat itu, ibunya juga berterimakasih kepadanya dan Fran pun berjalan ke tempat asalnya ia berdiri, yaitu sebelah partnernya.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar membelikannya?" tanya Bel tanpa menatap Fran,

"Ilusi"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada balon yang abadi, hanya untuk membuat anak itu diam saja. Mungkin 5 menit lagi hilang balon itu." Jelas Fran sambil terus melihat anak perempuan itu bermain dengan balon ilusinya, tanpa menghiraukan Bel yang telah berdiri mendekat padanya.

.

"Kau pernah membeli balon?" remaja itu memulai pembicaraan,

"Tentu saja pernah,"

"Berapa?"

"Lebih dari 10"

"Kau suka balon?"

"Dulu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka berwarna-warni dan penuh tantangan," jawabnya yang malah membuat Fran bingung.

"Penuh tantangan?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kalau kau tidak menjaganya, benda itu akan pergi atau pecah." Pemuda itu menunjukkan sebuah balon yang pecah karena terkena ranting pohon.

.

"Itu sebabnya aku membuntutimu,"

"Ha?" tanya remaja itu semakin bingung,

"Untuk menjaga kodokku yang kecil," kata Bel sambil menyeringai

"Jadi kau menganggapku sebagai balon?"

"Shishishi..Balon favoritku,"

"Apa aku terlihat gemuk?"

"Tidak,"

"Terimakasih,"

Lalu dipegangnya tangan Fran dengan erat

"Semua tidak ingin kehilangan balonnya, tapi tidak seperti yang lain. Aku tidak akan kehilanganmu" kata Bel dengan rasa percaya dirinya.

Fran langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari Bel

"Fran," panggil seniornya,

Remaja itu menoleh dan segeralah seniornya menabrakkan bibirnya pada bibir juniornya dengan lembut,

Juniornya tak bisa berkata-kata lagi melainkan memperdalam ciuman mereka sampai akhirnya Bel mengakhirinya,

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu, karena kau milikku sekarang! Shishishi.."  
>katanya dengan bangga.<p>

* * *

><p>Maap kalo aneh! D:<p> 


End file.
